


Baby Boy

by almightyKJD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a good boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, bottom!chanyeol, thigh riding, top!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightyKJD/pseuds/almightyKJD
Summary: Just another day in the Park-Oh residence.





	Baby Boy

Chanyeol was home studying while his boyfriend was still at work. Yes, Sehun was almost two years younger than him, but you would never guess that if you saw them together, even more so after finding out Sehun has a stable job while Chanyeol is just about to start his second year of college. Sehun was all button-ups tugged in suit pants while Chanyeol was about oversized hoodies and workout shorts. They were the complete opposites of each other and that's why they worked so well together.

The two of them met back at high school when Chanyeol was in his last year while Sehun was a junior. Back then they worked differently, their dynamics were unstable, but with time it turned out that Sehun might like bossing Chanyeol around a bit too much, and Chanyeol might like being bossed around by Sehun a bit too much. They started experimenting – both in bed and out of it – Sehun started ordering at restaurants for the both of them, started choosing Chanyeol's clothes for him – they were both very open to compromises but it turned out that they don't really need any because they agreed on basically everything.

Sehun originally planned to go to college and major in programming, something he was very passionate about, while Chanyeol wanted to chase his dream and produce music from home, and they were both very supportive of the other's plans even though they knew it could bring complications (especially in Chanyeol's case). But then a bunch of miracles happened and their lives turned around in the best way possible.

As stated before, Sehun is very passionate about programming and one lazy evening – few weeks after his eighteenth birthday – he decided he wants to try just how good his skills are. Admittedly, it was a dumb idea because hacking into one of the biggest companies in the country just to see _how good his skills are_ was bound to get him in trouble – it did. Both Sehun and Chanyeol were ready to say goodbye for a few years because the company sued Sehun, but time skip to the miracle: after Sehun's poor explanation the company was impressed and instead of putting him in jail, they ended up hiring him. That meant that Sehun will have more than enough money (it was a huge company) to pay for rent and food for both of them while Chanyeol could peacefully work on his composing.

People called Sehun stupid for doing all of this for his boyfriend, but at that point in time they started slowly developing their dynamics, and so for Sehun it wasn't a big deal to pay for Chanyeol because he loved taking care of him, loved knowing he's the reason Chanyeol feels loved and pampered in their home, loved just how much he could spoil his boyfriend with how much money he was making.

It turned out that producing music at home with no connections was harder than Chanyeol anticipated, and although it discouraged him a lot and he was tempted to just give up on composing for good, he listened when his boyfriend told him he should try going to college and major in composing there, saying it would get him more experience and most probably friends in the field, and who was Chanyeol not to listen to Sehun?

So now, seven years after the two of them met, they were living together, completely content with the way their dynamics work, with the way they love each other, and although they didn't get that much time to spend together with Sehun's work and Chanyeol's college, neither of them would have it any other way.

And that's why – after finishing his assignment – Chanyeol wasn't scared to message his boyfriend to tell him how excited Chanyeol is for him to get home.

Needless to say Chanyeol got very excited from that one text. What exactly is Sehun planning? Are they going to play later?

Chanyeol jumped into shower and then got to cooking dinner. He wasn't the best at it but he always gave it his all for Sehun, and the latter never forgot to acknowledge his efforts and praise him for getting better every time.

6pm couldn't come soon enough and Chanyeol was patiently sitting on the couch, waiting for the front door to open since he got a message from Sehun saying he's on his way. And when the front door finally opened Chanyeol all but run into Sehun's arms which earned him a chuckle and a peck on the cheek from his boyfriend. "Missed me, baby?" the younger asked with a smile before hugging Chanyeol and closing the door behind him.

"I'm very bored here when I don't have classes and you're at work the whole day," Chanyeol admitted with a pout when they pulled away from the hug (but Sehun's arm stayed on his lower back). "And I know you said I can just go out, but it was too hot today and I don't really have anyone to go out with because Baekhyun (his best friend from high school) is on honeymoon with his wife, Kyungsoo (his classmate) was busy studying, and I didn't really want to go with anyone else," Chanyeol was giving Sehun unnecessary details but the latter didn't mind and just listened to his boyfriend while moving them to the kitchen.

"Well, I don't have work tomorrow so you don't have to worry about being bored," Sehun stated with a smirk on his face and Chanyeol caught up with his intentions pretty quickly. Neither of them enjoyed having quickies after work or school when they were both tired, and so they only had sex when they knew they have enough time which basically meant only during weekends, or if they got lucky and Sehun got from work earlier.

After they finished their dinner and cleaned the dishes, Sehun pulled Chanyeol onto his lap and started planting kisses on the side of his neck. He knew exactly what he's doing and he knew exactly how easy it is to rile Chanyeol up when his neck is involved. So, unsurprisingly, Chanyeol started whimpering softly after just a minute or two of Sehun's consistent kissing.

When it comes to their sexual life, Sehun adores three things about his boyfriend: first, all the noises he makes when he feels good — all the moans, whimpers, cries of his name – second, how eager Chanyeol is and how he never holds back even though he ends up blushing when Sehun makes him say all of it out loud – he was adorable and Sehun was absolutely whipped – and third is how pliant Chanyeol is in Sehun's arms – Chanyeol could be riding him, could be getting a head from him, but it was always obvious that he doesn't have the upper hand.

Soon enough Chanyeol found himself trying to straddle Sehun's lap but the latter spread his legs last second, and so Chanyeol ended up straddling only one of Sehun's legs, his own crotch pressed against the man's thigh. The younger moved his hands from Chanyeol's hips to his bottom and only that simple touch made the elder grind down subconsciously and that's when he realized why exactly Sehun made him settle in this position – he wanted Chanyeol to ride his thigh.

Upon realizing what's happening, Chanyeol got shy right away; he always got shy when Sehun decided to show him just how easy it is to rile him up. He hid his blushing face in Sehun's shoulder but he didn't stop moving his hips – he couldn't because Sehun knew him, Sehun knew that Chanyeol's too far gone now to let his shyness stop him.

"Aren't you a bit needy today, baby boy," Sehun chuckled but Chanyeol knew that he's not being made fun of, Sehun's voice – Sehun's words – just made him want even more and instead of stopping to show his boyfriend that he's not needy, he opted to just grind down again. "Mhm, that's a good boy," the younger praised him which resulted in Chanyeol whimpering even more. It wasn't a secret that the elder had a bit of a praise kink, and it wasn't a secret that more often than not it was Sehun's praises pushing him over the edge instead of the actual fucking part.

Chanyeol's grinds were slow and shy, his whimpers needy and desperate, and Sehun absolutely adored that. Adored how pliant, how needy his baby is, Sehun adored Chanyeol's whole being, how he could be so fucking adorable even while riding his thigh.

With the intention of bringing Chanyeol to the edge, Sehun grabbed his hips and made him go faster, harder, and he was rewarded not only with Chanyeol complying but also with the man letting out the sweetest moan Sehun's ever heard in his life. "Look at you being a good boy, the best baby boy I could ever ask for," the younger praised again and kissed the side of Chanyeol's head (the elder was still hiding in his shoulder).

Chanyel would feel humiliated – maybe – but he knew there's no reason for that with Sehun. Even though he still got shy about it, Chanyeol knew how much the younger loves this side of him. They've talked about it a lot of times and Sehun always made sure Chanyeol knew just how adorable the younger finds his boyfriend when he's being all needy like that. 

"Can you cum like this, baby boy?" Sehun whispered again. "Will you be a good boy for me, hm?" he asked and Chanyeol couldn't do more than just whimper again and then he let out a silent yessir Sehun has been waiting for the whole evening. He was tempted to just take Chanyeol right there and then, but he wanted to watch his baby boy break like this, so no matter how hard he himself was, all he did was help Chanyeol to move his hips faster.

"I can't," Chanyeol whispered. He wasn't referring to not being able to come — he was more than able to do that — he was referring to not being able to hold it much longer. He was ready to break. "I- I love you," he added and the younger only smiled fondly. Chanyeol was an extremely sensitive little thing and what seemed annoying to a lot of people, Sehun only adored.

"I love you too, baby boy," Sehun whispered and turned his head to nibble on Chanyeol neck and help him reach the edge faster.

It was a blur from that point for Chanyeol. One second he felt himself reaching the point of absolute pleasure, he could hear himself almost screaming Sehun's name, and then nothing. His body was shaking and his boyfriend was holding him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, saying how much of a good boy he is, but Chanyeol was lost in his post orgasm bliss, and all Sehun could do was admire how beautiful his boyfriend is.

After a few more minutes, Chanyeol finally came back to himself and pulled away from Sehun's shoulder. "Do- do you want me to help out?" he whispered and looked down at Sehun's obvious boner. The younger was always gentle after Chanyeol's orgasms because he knew how sensitive his baby boy gets, and so he never forces him to help him finish.

Sehun put a finger under Chanyeol's chin and made him look up. "Only if you feel like it, baby boy, I would never force you so don't force yourself either, okay?" Sehun said fondly and kissed Chanyeol softly. The elder didn't answer right away, but Sehun knew how he decided when he felt Chanyeol's hands slowly moving down his body right to his belt. Even despite being a bit sloppy, the elder managed to unbuckle it and tugged on Sehun's pants — maybe even whined a little bit — to tell his boyfriend how much he wants it.

Once Sehun's pants and boxers were out of the way, Chanyeol slid down to his knees, looking up at his boyfriend who was still sitting on the couch. "Remember that you don't have to do it, okay? We can stop if you're tired," Chanyeol felt touched at how carefully he was being treated, but he wanted this more than anything, so there was no stopping down.

"I want you," Chanyeol finally forced the words out after he wrapped his hand around Sehun's cock. He was blushing which meant he was about to say more, so the younger waited patiently while stroking Chanyeol's hair. "I really want to do what we did last week," he finally admitted and Sehun stopped breathing for a second. "Don't think about it that much, I want it, you want it, and I know how to tell you to stop," Chanyeol quickly defended his idea. He knew that Sehun is worried, but he really wanted to do this.

After a while of considering it Sehun decided that Chanyeol can handle it and nodded. "Okay, go ahead, baby boy," he was rewarded with a huge grin and a series of thank you's from his baby which made Sehun smile as well. But that smile was quickly wiped off of his face when Chanyeol moved closer and sucked on the tip of his cock. Sehun tightened the grip on Chanyeol's hair which only made the latter moan around the tip.

One of the many things Chanyeol loved about his boyfriend was his dick — no matter how superficial that may sound. He loved how heavy it was on his tongue, loved how big it felt inside him, he even loved the taste — just absolutely adored it, and so it wasn't that surprising when he felt himself getting hard again just because of Sehun slowly starting to move his hips and pushing his cock deeper inside Chanyeol's mouth.

Even despite trying out a lot of things in bed before, this was a new territory for them. Sehun was never willing to try it because he didn't want to hurt his baby boy, but after finally agreeing to it last week, Sehun couldn't ignore it any longer — Chanyeol loved rough treatment. And Sehun loved Chanyeol.

"I'm going to start now, baby boy, you know what to do when it gets too much," Chanyeol nodded to the best of his abilities with a dick in his mouth. He put his arms behind his back and relaxed his throat as much as he could.

Sehun let go of Chanyeol's hair and just spread his palm on the back of the elder's head. He pushed his baby boy down, forced him to take his whole length in before quickly letting go. Sehun knew that Chanyeol would be okay with him starting right away, but the younger wanted to take it slow instead. Even though every cell in his body was screaming at him to just do it.

After a few seconds Sehun repeated the action and this time he held Chanyeol's head in place for a bit longer before letting go. He could see that Chanyeol's already tearing up, but he could also see how satisfied he was with himself. Before pushing Chanyeol down again, Sehun moved his own foot to Chanyeol crotch and was pleasantly surprised to find out that his boyfriend is enjoying this to that extent.

"You're so fucking naughty, baby boy," Sehun hissed and pushed Chanyeol's head down again, holding him there while he pushed his foot harder on Chanyeol's crotch. The elder wasn't expecting the movement and wanted to moan but with Sehun's cock down his throat it only resulted in him swallowing around Sehun. "You like that, huh? You like choking on my dick?" Chanyeol just closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face.

He couldn't deny how much he enjoyed this, how aroused he was. Sehun was right, he liked choking on his dick — he loved it, absolutely adored it. Chanyeol was coughing when Sehun let him go again but he didn't hesitate to open his mouth for Sehun immediately after he calmed down. The younger thought he's ethereal like this — Chanyeol was ethereal in every single way, in every single thing he did, he was the most beautiful human being Sehun's ever seen.

Chanyeol's face was ruined by his own tears, his own spit, but he loved it and grinned up at Sehun when the latter slapped his dick across Chanyeol's cheek. Not too long after that his mouth was full of Sehun again. This time the younger didn't even hesitate to push him down so far that Chanyeol's nose was pressed against Sehun's pubic hair.

The foot was still on his crotch and he grind against it slightly which was what pushed Sehun's last remaining pieces of patience away and he started moving his hips, fucking into Chanyeol's mouth mercilessly. The man was crying but never did he try to stop Sehun, only encouraged him by moving his crotch against his foot again.

Sehun pressed his foot harder down on his bulge, started talking about how warm Chanyeol's mouth is, how beautiful he looks right now, how much of a good boy he is, and Chanyeol didn't need more than that. He was pushed over the edge for the second time that night, and the last thing he remembered before falling into the bliss again was Sehun coming down his throat and quickly pulling out to get something on Chanyeol's face as well.

The elder was grinning like an idiot, face decorated with tears, spit and cum but he felt as beautiful as ever. And he knew Sehun finds him beautiful as well when he leaned down without hesitation and pressed his lips against Chanyeol's without caring about all the mess on his face, and just like always Chanyeol knew how loved he is.

He started crying again which didn't surprise either of them because, as stated before, Chanyeol was sensitive after an orgasm and now he's been through two of them and the second was highlighted by being facefucked, so realistically it would be more surprising if he didn't cry.

"Shh, you did so well, baby boy," Sehun started assuring Chanyeol after he pulled the man up and settled him on his lap again. "You were so good for me, just like always. You're always so good to me, baby, I love you," he was stroking Chanyeol's hair and pulled him closer, let his boyfriend rest his head on Sehun's shoulder. "You were — are — so so beautiful and I'm so so proud of you," Chanyeol was just quietly sobbing and let Sehun take care of him.

This is how they are and how they are supposed to be, and neither of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/almightyKJD) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/denini) (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
